Burning Desire
by annipe
Summary: In the wake of the war against terrorism, Ludwig meets the love of his life. Will he be able to balance her and Alfred's pestering, or will he have to give up one in order to be truly happy? Rated M for language and sexual content.


-The year is 2020-

Ludwig was strolling down the streets of Munich one hot summer day, blowing off the steam from all the talk of the American wars and how Alfred constantly kept bothering the German government about joining forces against the terrorists. He kept telling the generals and his boss that this was a terrible idea and they shouldn't risk the lives of the people for something like this; they hadn't been targeted and he intended on keeping it that way. But today, Alfred had taken a different approach. He threatened to talk Congress into breaking the treaty if Germany didn't help in the war against terrorism, which Ludwig thought was stupid and damn-near impossible. But the generals only shrugged and said, "The way American politics are these days, they can do whatever they want."

It was frustrating, having to sit and listen to utter bullshit. But all he could do was follow orders. He had to force himself to get up and walk out before things got worse.

He was so frustrated and angry that he didn't see where he was walking and ran head-on into another pedestrian, knocking her over onto the ground.

"Scheisse!" he yelled as he quickly moved to help her up. "Are you ok?"

The girl held a pale, frail hand to her head. "I-I'm not sure."

Ludwig now felt worse and was afraid she may have fractured something. "I'm so sorry. Here, sit." He guided her to a nearby bench and sat her down. She looked a little winded; she kept a hand to her head and he could tell she wasn't focusing properly.

"How do you feel?" he asked her. He was sure he would have to take her to a hospital. "Does anything hurt?"

"No," she replied. "But I feel lightheaded."

He was slightly confused by her reaction; he wasn't sure this is what a person should feel after being slammed on their ass on a concrete sidewalk.

"I should take you home," he told her. "Come-"

He was interrupted by her head dropping down onto his shoulder; she was out cold. Ludwig began to panic, but he didn't want to take her to a hospital. The closest one wasn't close enough to walk to. He decided to carry her back to headquarters, but how would he explain this? He's the one who was at fault.

He knew his decision to take her to his hotel was probably not a smart idea, but what else would he do?

She said she didn't feel pain anywhere, so he took that as a sign nothing was broken. He figured she'd be fine after some rest, so, after arriving at the hotel, fumbling with his key, entering the room, and laying her down, he sat up next to her and began to read a book. But he couldn't help looking over to her every now and again. Finally he looked over and didn't look away, taking in the look of her small body. She was around 5'5" and couldn't weigh more than 100 pounds. She was wearing a lovely dirndl, so he assumed she was on her way to some event, which made him feel even more terrible. Her ashen blonde hair fell down her shoulders in beautiful waves, reminding him of a far-off ocean in an untouchable fantasy. But this ocean was not so untouchable. It was so close…

The girl awoke to find Ludwig running his hand through her hair. She looked up and stared at him and he stared back, a little embarrassed but mostly amazed by the sight of her bright blue eyes. They were extremely blue, two icy orbs set perfectly in their sockets. He thought of diamonds and sapphires when he looked into those eyes.

She sat up, and grasped his hand, still in her hair. She felt a little flutter in her stomach and her chest tightened, making it hard to breathe.

Ludwig snatched his hand back and looked down at the bed. "I'm sorry." His cheeks reddened slightly.

She tilted her head and felt her cheeks heat up as well. "No, I'm sorry." Ludwig looked up. "I haven't introduced myself."

He lost himself in her eyes again, bewildered. "Me either."

She giggled and looked away, blushing. "My name is Carmen."

"My name is Ludwig."

"How lovely."

"You're lovely." He couldn't control himself today for some reason. She looked back up at him, smiling softly. He loved that smile. It made him feel warm and happy and…very weak. Immediately a bad feeling stirred within Ludwig. He knew that this girl would be his demise. Was he ready to accept that? Should he bail out now?

Her pale face gazed on at him, melting his very soul. He couldn't decide if he wanted to pursue her or not. It would be good for his future, but how long would that last? How long would he be able to commit to her?

"Is something the matter?" Her sweet voice broke his thoughts and he hesitated before he could come up with an answer.

"No. Nothing at all. Would you like to return home now?"

She smiled and nodded.

* * *

><p>Ludwig escorted Carmen to her door and even considered taking her to her bed but shook that idea out of his mind. He didn't want to cause any more trouble than he was already looking at.<p>

"Thank you," she told him after they reached the porch.

"It's not a problem. Can you make it from here?" He thought he should at least offer.

"Yes, I think so."

"Gut." He looked down at her and smiled. He wanted her so bad, but not if it would all eventually end. Or would it? How would things go with her? He was so confused and didn't know what he wanted. It caused his head to ache.

He felt a soft hand touch his arm.

"Are you alright?"

Ludwig didn't say a word. He was rendered speechless by her touch. So caring and loving.

"Ludwig?"

His guts squirmed at her voice saying his name.

"I-I-I have to go now. Good night."

Carmen watched him disappear into the night. Looking off into the darkness, she wondered what he was thinking. She so desperately wanted him, but did he want her back? He gave her this warm feeling and she felt so safe with him. She couldn't erase his face from her mind. His sweet, strong features stuck with her, and she so badly wanted to touch those perfect lines, to stroke his jaw and taste his lips.

But only time could tell. She retreated to her home and closed the door, carefully making her way up the stairs to her room. The climb seemed so long because she still felt weak from the fall. She wished she had taken his offer to help her to her bed, but she was determined to make it herself. She would be better soon. After all, nothing was broken. Maybe bruised, but she would heal by morning.

She finally made it to her bedroom and had to stop at the doorway to catch her breath before retiring under her covers. She didn't fall asleep right away; she couldn't. Ludwig's face still lingered in her thoughts. Carmen touched her hair where his hand once was, hoping it would feel different. It didn't. She couldn't even let the silence of the room overtake her, because Ludwig's voice rang in her ears. Its softness soothed her, but the thick German accent kept her awake. She loved everything about him.

Carmen could hear her mind begging her to cease from her daydreaming so that she could rest, but her heart was screaming louder than ever, not allowing for her to fall into a deep slumber. Her eyes watered as she longed for sleep but she was afraid if she gave in, she wouldn't wake up loving him anymore. Hours passed and she still hadn't let go. She slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes, but that didn't stop the flow of tears. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't call him or visit him. She didn't have a number or a location…

The hotel! She made her way back down to the main floor to call a taxi, as quickly as her weak body would allow her, but stopped at the end of the stairs. Was this a good idea? Surely Ludwig was fast asleep and it would be rude to awaken him. She sunk down on the steps and cried, her sobs loud and painful. Why couldn't she break this spell? She was so entranced by this man that had knocked her over and could've nearly killed her. But why? Could his looks and voice be the only thing she loved? She had to know for sure what she wanted, so she slowly and carefully returned to her room, not to sleep, but to write. She had to see him again. She had to spend more time with him. Her heart was the only thing that forced her brain to think and her hand to move; without it, she surely would fall to the ground, dead tired. Somehow, she finished the letter, but she could go no further.

_I must mail it,_ her heart cried._ He needs to see it before he wakes up. Or leaves_. But her brain finally found its voice and told her to return to the bed. She would still love him, it assured her.

She drifted off after much deliberation between her heart and mind.


End file.
